Hard Candy
by startscribbling12
Summary: Kairi has a fear of eating hard candy. And she has no intention of eating any today. Too bad everyone else disagrees. -Happy Birthday chibixbabe!-


Hard Candy  
**by: startscribbling12  
**_happy birthday chibixbabe!  
-_

I never had a thing for hard candy. I had this fear that I would choke on it, and die. That was fear enough not to eat them. Being around all my friends, who found it pleasurable to eat them in their spare time, I always had this stupid fear that I would have to give one of them CPR or rescue breathing. They told me I was stupid, or that I had some stupid phobia.

I'm sorry.

I didn't know it was irrational to not want to die.

"Kairi—just try it." Roxas chimed into my ear. I stuck my tongue out at the blond and turned my head. We were in his basement. As in we, I mean, Sora, Namine, Myself, and Roxas.

"You don't know what you are missing." Namine cooed into my ear as she popped the circle candy into her mouth. I wrinkled my nose.

"I don't care! I don't wanna choke on it." I said, crossing my arms.

"Guys, if she doesn't want to eat it, leave her alone." Sora said. I smiled sweetly at him. Nothing like your boyfriend stepping in and helping your cause.

"Thank you, Sora!" I said.

Roxas shook his head, standing up from the floor, wiping dust off of his pants. "She's just paranoid, that's all."

"How about I beat you up?" I threatened. You see, Roxas and I had been friends the longest. He and I would fight all the time, so I had no problem grabbing his crotch in defense.

"Oh no. Don't want me to choke on my candy, do we?" He stuck out his tongue to show the purple circle in his mouth. I pouted and leaned back against the couch.

"You don't play fair." Roxas shrugged and pulled Namine off the floor. "Where are you going?"

"Yeah, where are we going, Roxas?" The small blond asked him, looking up at him with confused eyes.

"We ran out of candy. I want to buy more." He told her, pulling her to the stairs. "We'll be back." Sora and I watched the blonds walk out the room, not bothering to wait for our replies.

"I don't see what the big deal is." I mumbled.

"What?" Sora asked from in front of me.

"The candy. Why do you guys like it so much? All you are doing is sucking on something." I said to him.

"I know something else you could suck on instead." He winked and me, and I kicked him harshly on the shin.

"I'm serious!"

"Well—" He tapped his finger on his chin as he sucked on the candy for a while. "I don't know. It tastes good. And it keeps my mouth busy." His blue eyes met mine.

"I know of other things that can keep your mouth busy." I snickered.

"Now who is the dirty one?"

"Shut up and come here." I motioned for him to crawl over to me. And he did so, his lips meeting mine. It was gentle at first, playful. Then it began to get more passionate and before I knew it, Sora decided to open his mouth. That was normal for us. But this time, it was weird.

Why do you ask?

Cause the son of a bitch got his candy in my mouth.

"Eep!" I squeaked, pulling away from him in fright. I didn't know what to do.

"What's wr—oh. I see." He started to smile.

"It's bot bunny!" I was afraid to open my mouth fully, scared that it would roll into the back of my mouth.

"Oh it is!"

"Bora!"

"Okay—Okay! Just, suck on it." He laughed some more as my face got even redder. "It will get smaller eventually. And then you can swallow it."

"But-!" Swallowing it set fear in my eyes, and Sora saw it. I was going to strangle him for this later.

"Oh calm down, it wasn't even that big to begin with." Sora said, leaning back, watching my fear slowly subside. The fear was replaced with the bliss of the candy. It was cherry. I enjoyed how it tasted.

Once the circle of candy was small enough the fear of choking was gone, I swallowed it and looked back up at the moronic brunette in front of me. He had a goofy grin on his face.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"You planned that." I pointed at him.

He looked oblivious. "I have no idea what you are talking about, dear Kairi."

"Sure." I rolled my eyes at him as he hugged me. I giggled and wrapped my arms around him just as the two blonds started walking back down the stairs.

"Did we miss something?" Namine asked in her soprano voice. Sora and I looked up at the two. The store was only across the street, so it probably took them two minutes to buy the candy. They had two bags full of different kinds of hard candy.

"No." Sora shook his head, laughing. "What kinds did you get?"

"Oh you know—" Roxas said, falling to the floor next to him, "Jawbreakers, Warheads, the good stuff."

"I challenged Roxas to a warhead war." Namine smiled.

"Which she will lose." He poked her nose.

Warheads.

"Can I challenge you, Roxas?" I piped up.

"What?" He asked me shocked.

"What? I kind of like hard candy now. Besides, I'm sure I can eat more if Namine can."

"But Namine's had more practice."

I rolled my eyes.

"Just cause she has been eating candy like this longer than me means nothing." I said, waving him off. Warheads, what could be so bad?

"But warheads—"

Sora interjected, "I'm sure Kairi will win!" Roxas looked unsure, but handed me the first packet. It was yellow, and I didn't bother to look at the cover since Roxas had already put his in his mouth. His face was funny looking, but I shrugged and put the yellow object in my mouth.

**What the fuck is this?**

**It's so fucking **_**sour!**_

"Oh. My. God!" I squeaked, dropping the candy out of my mouth and onto the floor. Sora was cracking up on the spot behind Roxas, Namine looked concerned, and Roxas? He was still dealing with the sourness of his candy.

**Fuck hard candy.**

Jerks.

* * *

Yeah. No real plot here. I was just thinking something like this. There isn't a real pairing or whatever. Just Kairi eating her candy.

Anyway two things!

UNO: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEST FRIEND! CHIBIXBABE! SEVENTEEN YEARS OLD. YOU ARE GETTING SO BIG! 7 years of friendship. So how's the birthday treatin' you? I know you like Kairi, and I really wanted to write Kairi, so I thought about this. I don't know how this is about you at all, but I know you use the word 'fuck' a lot when you are mad.

So happy birthday! This was the first part of your gift! The other you will be getting from me laterrrr! I LOVE YOU!

DOS: This is sorta my return to FanFiction. Sorry I have been gone, and I left without notice. Life has been so chaotic that I haven't wanted to update anything at all. I'll try and update more, considering I have lots of catching up to do on writing.

Sorry, and I hope you guys are still around!


End file.
